


Meteor Shower

by Thatthingrightthere



Category: Danganronpa, Danganronpa New Killing Semester
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Kaito Momota - Freeform, Kaito Momota/ Reader - Freeform, Smut, Star Gazing, meteor shower, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12445128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatthingrightthere/pseuds/Thatthingrightthere
Summary: You get cold while watching a meteor with your boyfriend, Kaito Momota, THE LUMINARY OF THE STARS





	Meteor Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Huh I really seem to have a thing for looking at the sky atm haha

Being forced to sit on your roof in the dark was not how you thought your night would go however your dorky space-obsessed boyfriend wouldn’t stop begging you until you agreed. All you could hear from his excited ramblings was something about a “meteor shower”. It was entertaining at first, the colours were beautiful and the meteors were breathtaking however it became boring after 10 minutes of being sat on a roof watching space rocks whiz by. The only source of warmth was Kaito, who you were laying next to, seeing as he hadn’t let you change from your vest top and shorts before you were dragged outside. The cold was seriously getting to you. Goosebumps had began to appear on your skin as you began to shiver. Your purple haired boyfriend seemed to notice as he broke the silence.

“You cold?”

“Yes I am.”

He shifted slightly, a grin slowly spreading along his lips,

“I know what’ll warm you up”

His hand then slowly drifted to your thigh as kissed just beside your mouth.

“Kaito, we are not fucking on a roof. We could fall off or somebody could see us. Maybe both!”

“It’s one in the morning, who the hell would be up at this time?”

“A spaced obsessed dork who dragged his girlfriend on to the roof to watch some rocks”

“Wow I’m hurt... Guess I’m gonna have to punish you for that!”

Kaito launched himself at you before he attacked your sides with his skilled fingers causing loud giggles to escape from your mouth as you begged for mercy while flailing your limbs. His goatee tickled your neck as he laid kiss after kiss upon the skin there. His movements gradually slowed causing his hands to pause on your waist. He brung his head up from your neck and pressed his lips against yours in a slow and passionate smooch. When the two of you separated Kaito pressed his forehead against yours and smiled.

“I’m so lucky to have you”

You buried your hands in his purple hair and kissed him again. He pressed his body against yours causing warmth to slow through your body, both from his body heat and your arousal. One of Kaito’s legs was now between yours, his knee rubbing your now moist hole. All concerns from earlier were tossed as you ground your hips against his. He separated from you and chuckled.

“I thought you were against the whole sex on a roof thing”

A pout graced your face as you whined.

“Kaito Momota, shut up and fuck me”

“Can do, babe”

He was now knelt between your legs and rubbing your clothed pussy. Small moans spilled from your mouth as you bucked in to his hand. His other hand began to pinch your hardened nipples while his tongue licked up your neck before he would softly bite the skin. You began to palm his erecting in hopes to speed the process up. The danger of both your reputation and your physical health if things went south caused more wetness to pool in your panties. You wanted something inside of you. You didn’t care what. His tongue, fingers or his amazing dick, it didn’t matter. You wanted to cum. You needed to cum. And it seemed he did too.

Kaito removed your shorts and panties to quickly place a finger inside of you to get you ready for his cock. He pumped in and out of you for a small amount of time and added another finger. He made a scissor like gesture with his fingers which increased your lust for him. In retaliation you unbutton his purple pants and pull his member out his boxers and stroke it until he was fully erect. 

Having enough of for play, Kaito took his fingers out from inside of you and made a show out of licking and sucking them clean of your juices before he positioned himself at your entrance.

“Are you ready, baby? ‘Cause Kaito Momota is about to make you see stars!”

“Do you really need to say that every time we have sex?”

He didn’t give you an answer as he thrusted inside of you. His dick easily slipping in and out of you because of your arousal. Your lips were once again locked is a fierce battle of passion as your tongues fought. You allowed one finger to toy with your clit and the other to pull your boyfriend’s hair causing him to grunt in to the kiss. You were close. Your cunt began to clamp down on his cock. Your moans had began to increase in volume which heightened your chances of waking up the neighbours or getting caught by a late night walker. The knot in your stomach tightened at the thought. The feeling of Kaito’s long, hard rod and the pleasure you were getting from rapidly rubbing your clit sent you over the edge and you came on him. The enclosed space caused him to cum inside of you and warm you up. He collapsed on you and the two of you lay on the roof in the aftermath your your release under the soft light of the friendly moon and the surrounding stars sprinkled upon the dark, mysterious void of space.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, there’s a Kokichi/ Reader smut coming up next. Just saying in case there’s any Ouma fangirls out there...


End file.
